


Chez Soi

by Cynder2013



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Liberté!Rose, Running Away
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: Elles sont à chez soi.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 2





	Chez Soi

Quand Rose est dans maternelle, elle rencontre une fille qui habite dans un bateau. Juleka est gentille et connaît les jeux amusants. Rose l’aime.

Dans école élémentaire, la maman de Rose s’est remariée. Juleka et le _Liberté_ sont ici la première fois Rose s’enfuit. Et la deuxième fois. Et quand elles arrêtent de l’appeler fuir. 

**Author's Note:**

> French is not my first language. Please correct me if I wrote something wrong. Aidez moi avec mon Français, s'il te plait.


End file.
